By your Side
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Jon wird Opfer eines Unfalls. Die WWE stellt ihm einen besonderen Bodyguard zur Seite. Wie wird dieser sich einleben und kann er Jon beschützen?
1. Chapter 1

Joe Anoai saß gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Taylor Rotunda und Colby Lopez in der Küche seiner Eltern und nahm bereits zum dritten Mal von dem herrlichen Auflauf seiner Mutter.

"Brock wird dich durch den Ring rollen, wenn du weiter so futterst", feixte seine Schwester Vanessa, die neben ihm saß.

"Wenn ich ihn jetzt anrufe und ihm von Mums Auflauf erzähle, kommt er sicher auch. Dann können wir gemeinsam rollen", antwortete er lachend. "Es schmeckt fantastisch Mum." Joe warf seiner Mutter einen Kussmund zu.

"Lass ihn essen, Vanessa. Bei dem ganzen Stress kriegen die Jungs doch eh nichts Vernünftiges. Nur diesen Kantinenfraß", meinte Lisa und hob erneut die Kelle.

"Für mich nicht mehr. Vielen Dank. Ich bin pappsatt", kam von Taylor, der rechts neben Joe saß. Er lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich über seinen Bauch.

Als sie ihren Kopf zu Colby drehte, hob er abwehrend die Hand. "Vier Portionen reichen."

"Wann wollte Jon denn eigentlich hier sein?", schmatzte Leati Anoai.

"Um Vier hat er mir gesagt. Er hat noch eine Besprechung mit Vince im Center , antwortete Joe und griff zu der Flasche Lemon, die auf dem Tisch stand .

"Pamela ist auch heute dort. Ich denke, dass er sie jetzt ins Main holt. Wird auch endlich Zeit", sagte Taylor und alle Anwesenden nickten.

"Die Fans verlangen das mittlerweile. Ich habe bei RAW bestimmt fünfzehn Schilder von ihr gezählt", sagte Colby.

Als Joe's Handy vibrierte, sah er auf das Display, runzelte die Stirn und drückte auf die Annahmetaste.

"Hallo Steph, was gibt es?"

"Joe, ihr müsst sofort kommen", hörte er Renee Parquette am Ende der Leitung schluchzen.

"Renee? Was ist los Kleines? Ist etwas mit Steph passiert? "

"Nein, es geht um Jon. Joe, man hat vor dem Performance Center auf ihn geschossen. Joe, er stirbt vielleicht."

"Was sagst du da? Wo seid ihr?"

"Im Medical", wimmerte Renee.

"Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg, Kleines", stammelte der Samoaner und hatte auch schon aufgelegt.

Völlig aufgelöst sprang er jetzt auf, fasste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte diesen immer wieder. "Das kann nicht sein", schluchzte er plötzlich los.

Die Anwesenden im Raum sahen ihn verwirrt an. Taylor erhob sich und zog den bebenden Körper in seine Arme.

"Was ist los Junge?", wollte sein Vater Leati sofort wissen.

"Das war Renee. Auf Jon ist geschossen worden und... er stirbt vielleicht."

"Was?" Colby wurde auf seinem Stuhl leichenblass.

"Ich fahre euch", kam von Vanessa, die auch schon von der Anrichte ihren Schlüssel nahm.

Die drei Männer nahmen ihre Jacken und folgten ihr aus dem Haus.

"Melde dich sofort, wenn du etwas weißt", rief sein Vater ihm noch zu.

xxxxx

Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt betraten sie die Intensivstation des Krankenhauses und sahen schon von weitem Paul, Stephanie, Catherine und Renee. Jon's blonde Freundin hing schluchzend in Catherines Armen, während Paul telefonierte und nervös den Gang auf und ab lief.

"Was ist passiert", fragte Colby völlig außer Atem, als sie bei den Vieren angekommen waren.

"Das wissen wir nicht. Jon hatte mir gesagt, dass er nach dem Gespräch mit meinem Vater zu euch fahren wollte. Ich war mit Miro und Catherine in der Empfangshalle, als wir draußen Schüsse hörten. Und als wir hinausliefen, lag Jon am Boden", erzählte Stephanie.

Joe zog Renee an seine Brust, die jetzt zitternd in seinen Armen lag. "Beruhige dich Kleines."

"Ich habe so Angst um ihn Joe. Da war soviel Blut."

Entsetzt sah der Dunkelhaarige zu seiner Chefin.

"Die Ärzte operieren gerade. Sie vermuten, dass einige Organe betroffen sind und er deshalb soviel Blut verloren hat", antwortete sie leise.

Colby musste sich auf den Stuhl hinter Catherine setzen, da seine Knie unweigerlich anfingen zu zittern. Dem sonst immer ernsten Mann aus Davenport liefen einige Tränen die Wangen hinab und man sah ihm die Angst um seinen Freund an.

"Er darf nicht sterben", flüsterte er immer wieder und Paul legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schultern.

"Er schafft das. Jon ist ne harte Nuss", versuchte der sich selbst zu beruhigen. Doch seine Frau sah ihm ins Gesicht und wusste zu genau, wie hilflos sich Paul gerade fühlte.

Nach für sie endlosen Stunden beraten zwei Ärzte den Flur und sofort sprangen alle auf.

"Die Op ist gut verlaufen. Jetzt müssen wir abwarten und sehen was die nächsten 48 Stunden sagen."

"Wie schlimm sind die Verletzungen", fragte Paul.

"Gott sei Dank war es nur eine Kugel, die ihn voll erwischt hat und die ist knapp an den Organen vorbei. Aber er hat viel Blut verloren und das macht uns ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen."

"Tun sie alles, was in ihrer Macht steht."

"Habt ihr seine Familie schon benachrichtigt?", wollte Colby wissen und Paul nickte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon öffnete langsam die Augen und versucht sich aufzusetzen. Doch dieses Vorhaben bereute er sofort, denn jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schien gebrochen zu sein und er stöhnte auf.

"Bleib liegen mein Schatz", hörte er seine Freundin Renee und langsam öffnete er die Augen.

"Wo bin ich?"

"Im Krankenhaus. Man hat auf dich geschossen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

"Jetzt geht es mir schon besser." Er lächelte sie leicht an.

Als er seine Freunde erblickte, hob er leicht die Hand. "Hi", sagte er leise.

"Wie geht es dir?" wollte Stephanie wissen. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seine.

"Geht schon."

"Kannst du sagen, was passiert ist?"

"Ich war auf dem Parkplatz, als eine Frau auf mich zu kam. Zuerst habe ich gelacht, denn sie trug die Shieldmaske vor dem Mund. Dann hat sie angefangen zu faseln, dass ich mich von Renee trennen muss, denn nur sie sei für mich bestimmt. Und das ich Seth überreden müsste wieder zum Shield zu kommen. Sie war total komisch, deswegen hatte ich mein Handy aus der Hose gezogen, weil ich die Security anrufen wollte. Und dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

"Diese Verrückte hat mehrmals auf dich geschossen. Du hast unbeschreibliches Glück gehabt Jon. Die Polizei wird sich heute oder morgen bei dir melden. Mein Vater hat angeordnet, dass du in nächster Zeit nur noch mit Security gehst."

"Quatsch. Es war eine Verrückte", antwortete Jon.

"Keine Widerrede. Die Polizei hat sie noch nicht gefunden und solange bleibst du nicht alleine. Genauso wie Renee."

Jon öffnete den Mund, doch als er den stechenden Blick seiner Chefin sah, schloss er ihn wieder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drei Tage später betraten Joe und Colby den Flur der Station und gingen geradewegs auf Jon's Zimmer zu. Colby hatte gerade seine Finger auf die Klinke gelegt, als eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte.

"Moment junger Mann. Wohin so schnell?"

Als er sich umdrehte stand eine junge Frau vor ihm und funkelte ihn ernst an.

"Wir wollten zu Mr. Good, Schwester."

"Ich bin keine Schwester. Ich bin seit heute Jon's persönliche Security", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige, die einen Kopf kleiner als die beiden war.

Joe fuhr sich schmunzelnd durch den Bart. "Geht klar. Du siehst eher aus wie ein Fan. Ich glaube, du solltest verschwinden, bevor wir beide den echten Security holen."

Er drehte sich wieder zur Türe, doch ehe er sich versah, packte sie sich seinen linken Arm, verschränkte diesen hinter seinen Rücken und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Mit dem rechten Bein hatte sie seins fixiert und mit dem linken übte sie Druck auf seinen Oberschenkel aus. Colby war so geschockt, dass er nur mit offenem Mund dastand und sich die Szene ansah.

"Hey, hast du nen Knall?", brüllte Joe.

"So, pass mal auf Gorilla. Ehe ich nicht einen Ausweis von euch gesehen habe, geht niemand zu Jon. Kapiert."

Joe fasste es nicht. Er wollte sich aus ihren Armen entziehen, doch sie zog kurz an seinem und er stöhnte auf. Was ging hier nur vor? Diese Frau hatte die Statur eines Models, doch die Kraft eines Berserkers.

"Wenn du jetzt schön brav bist, lasse ich dich los und du zeigst mir deinen Ausweis, ok?"

Joe nickte nur mit dem Kopf und schon spürte er, wie ihr Griff sich löste. Er blickte sie wütend an, griff nach seiner Geldbörse und kramte seinen Ausweis hervor. Sie warf einen Blick drauf und sah nun zu Colby, der ebenfalls brav den Ausweis zeigte.

"Dankeschön", sagte sie nur und öffnete die Türe.

Die beiden Männer schnauften erst einmal durch, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten.

"Was war das für eine Irre?" Colby schnappte sich den Stuhl vom Fenster und zog ihn an Jons Bett.

"Was ist los?", hörte er ihn leise sagen.

"Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. So wie es ausschaut hast du jetzt wohl eine eigene Leibwache. Nette Dame. So wie die drauf ist, packt dich keiner mehr an."

"Wieso?" Jon richtete sich langsam auf und sah die beiden neugierig an.

"Ne Psychoalte ist das. Als ich in dein Zimmer wollte, hat sie mich gegen die Wand gedrückt. Und Gorilla hat sie mich genannt." Joe bewegte seinen Arm hin und her.

Jon's Augen wurden groß und seine Zähne blitzten auf. "Ne, das kann nicht sein." Er brach in ein schallendes Lachen aus.

"Ja, sehr witzig. Die ist echt krank die Tusse"

"Hol sie rein! Bitte, hol sie rein."

Colby stand stirnrunzelnd auf und öffnete die Türe. "Hey Miss, Jon will sie sehen."

Als die Frau den Raum betrat, blieb sie kurz stehen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und dann stürmte sie auf Jon zu, der sofort die Arme hochgerissen hatte.

"Ich wusste sofort, dass du es bist. Keiner würde es sonst wagen, einen meiner besten Freunde zu nötigen", sagte er und nahm ihren Kopf jetzt in seine Hände. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Als deine Mum mich angerufen hatte, habe ich mich sofort bei Paul gemeldet."

"Du kennst die Irre?", zischte Joe.

"Jungs, dass ist meine Cousine Tara. Tara, das sind meine besten Freund Joe und Colby."

"Freut mich."

"Das sah aber eben anders aus", kam von Joe, der sie wütend ansah.

"Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du gleich anfängst zu heulen, Pussy."

"Tara." Jon zog ihr an den Haaren.

"Was denn?" Sie hob abwehrend die Hände.

Joe schnaubte kurz auf und drehte sich zum Fenster.

"Aber was zum Teufel soll das mit dem Bodyguard?"

"Na, Paul suchte einen und tada... hier bin ich. Trevor rief ihn sofort an und Paul hat sofort zugestimmt", trällerte Tara und grinste ihn an. "Ich gebe mich einfach als Renee's Cousine aus, die euch eine Weile lang begleitet. Die Arme ist im übrigen total fertig. Ich habe die letzte Nacht bei ihr gepennt, sodass sie mal in durchschlafen konnte ohne Angst zu haben."

"Bist du denn so richtig ausgebildet?" Joe stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zur Fensterbank und sah sie an.

"Oh, er redet wieder. Ja, bin ich. Willst du nen Lebenslauf?", antwortete sie trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper.

"Tara", zischte Jon durch seine Zähne und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was denn? Der da traut mir doch nicht über den Weg." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf Joe.

"Joe, er heißt Joe", antwortete Jon.

"Schön für ihn. Ich glaube, ich habe dir eben schon bewiesen, dass ich ausgebildet bin, oder? Was macht dein Arm?" Tara sah ihn höhnisch an.

"Sorry Bro, aber ich komme wieder, wenn diese Hexe weg ist. Ist ja nicht zum Aushalten." Joe warf ihr erneut einen finsteren Blick zu und verließ den Raum.

Jon warf beide Hände in die Luft und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. "Tara!"

"Ja, ja ist gut. Ich werde mich brav bei dem Gorilla entschuldigen, sonst fängt er noch zu heulen an", stöhnte sie und lief Joe hinterher.

Colby sah Jon an und beide brachen in schallender Gelächter aus.

"Also das ist Tara. Die ist ja mal drauf", sagte Colby.

"Ich glaube, wir werden in nächster Zeit eine Menge Spass kriegen", antwortete Jon und grinste.

Tara rannte aus dem Haupteingang und sah Joe, der auf einer Bank im Park saß. Als er sie auf sich zukommen sah, schnaubte er laut auf.

"Was willst du? Mir noch ein paar Sprüche drücken", zischte er.

"Würde ich gerne tun, aber ich glaube, dann gibt es Ärger mit meinem Cousin. Was ist dein Problem Gorilla?"

"Mein Problem? Bei dir hakt es wohl."

Er stand auf und ließ sie einfach stehen.

"Dann eben nicht."


	2. Welcome to Vegas

Tara schleppte gerade den letzten Karton in ihre neue Wohnung und ließ ihn schweratmend auf ihr Bett plumpsen. Ihre Mitbewohnerin Lindy war mit ihrem Freund zusammengezogen und für sie waren die Kosten alleine einfach zu teuer. Und so hatte sie kurzerhand ein zwei Zimmer Appartement in Las Vegas angemietet, weil sich hier Erstens die Securityentrale befand und zweitens war sie Jon näher, da er ebenfalls hier wohnte.

Als es an der Haustüre klingelte, nahm sie den Hörer von der Sprechanlage. "Ja bitte."

"Mach schon auf", hörte sie Jon.

Lässig lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah, dass ihr Cousin zusammen mit Renee, Colby, Taylor und einem Mann, den sie nicht kannte, die Treppe hinaufkam.

"Hi.", sagte er und küsste seine Cousine auf die Wange.

Die Schwarzhaarige merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn Renee nickte ihr nur kurz zu.

"Alles Ok", fragte sie, als sie die Jon's Freundin in ihre Arme zog.

Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf und ging stumm an ihr vorbei.

"Darf ich dir Adam vorstellen", kam von Taylor, der sie wie immer mit seinem niedlichen Lächeln ansah.

"Hallo", begrüßte sie den Riesen von Mann und bat die beiden dann ebenfalls in ihre Wohnung.

Sie ging an den Kühlschrank, holte einige Flaschen Selter heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

"Bedient euch. Und jetzt sagt mir, was los ist."

"Man hat an Renees Auto die Reifen aufgeschlitzt. Genau vorm Center", erzählte Jon und zog seine Freundin näher an sicher heran.

Renee griff in ihre Handtasche und zog einen Zettel hervor, den sie an Tara reichte. "Der steckte an der Windschutzscheibe."

Tara öffnete das Blatt Papier.

-Das ist nur der Anfang. Trenne dich von ihm, ansonsten wird es das nächste Mal nichts Materielles sein, was aufgeschlitzt wird.-

"Ich hätte euch nicht alleine lassen sollen", zischte Tara und warf das Blatt auf den Tisch.

"Du kannst nicht 24 Stunden bei uns sein. Greg war ja die ganze Zeit bei mir und Renee hatte auch den ganzen Tag Leute um sich. Sie wollte nur kurz zum Auto, um ihr Tablet zu holen. Aber Adam hat jemanden an ihrem Auto gesehen."

"Ja, ich bin heute später zum Training gekommen und als ich auf den Parkplatz fuhr, sah ich eine Frau an Renees Wagen stehen. Ich habe mir natürlich nichts dabei gedacht. Erst als ich erfahren habe, was passiert ist, habe ich geschaltet."

"Hast du sie genau gesehen?"

"Leider nur von der Seite. Auf alle Fälle hat sie blonde Haare. Von der Länge her so wie du ungefähr. Sie trug komplett schwarze Klamotten und eine Sonnenbrille."

"Das es eine Frau war, wussten wir ja schon. Jetzt haben wir schon die Haarfarbe. Ungefähre Größe? Besondere Merkmale?"

"Ich würde sagen so um die 1,70. Sonst ist mir nichts aufgefallen", antwortete Adam.

Tara hatte zu ihrem Block gegriffen, der unter dem Tisch lag und schrieb sich alles auf.

"Ich muss das gleich mit Paul besprechen und Trevor anrufen. Ich nehme mal schwer an, dass er noch zwei Mann schicken wird. Ihr zwei hört mir jetzt mal genau zu. Keine Alleingänge mehr. Wenn wir nicht in der Nähe sind, dann fragt einen eurer Kollegen."

"Tara", stöhnte Jon.

"Klappe Jon. Das ist mein voller Ernst. Solche kranken Leute sind zu allem fähig."

Es klingelte erneut an der Türe und Tara schaute verdutzt.

"Das wird Joe sein. Ich mach auf", meinte Colby. Jon sah, wie Tara die Augen verdrehte.

"Babe, bitte keine Zankerei, ok. Hab da echt keinen Nerv zu." Jon sah sie flehend an und sie nickte.

Als Joe zusammen Colby den Raum betrat, schnaubte sie leise auf und lächelte ihn dann an. "Hallo Joe, setz dich. Möchtest du auch was trinken?"

Joe war von ihrer Freundlichkeit überrascht und nickte nur kurz. Sie ging an den Kühlschrank und reichte ihm ebenfalls eine Flasche.

"Was steht denn heute noch bei euch an?" wollte sie jetzt wissen und setzte sich neben Renee auf die Sessellehne.

"Ich muss zu einem Interview und Renee zurück ins Center", antwortete Jon.

"Adam und ich können Renee begleiten. Wir müssen auch zurück", meinte Colby.

"Ok. dann werde ich dich begleiten Jon."

"Ta..."

"Klappe Jon. Oder soll ich Paul anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du seiner Anordnung nicht folgst."

"Ja, ist ja schon gut. Du musst doch sicher noch auspacken oder nicht", brummte er.

"Das kann warten. Ich weiß, dass du Kontrolle nicht magst. Aber wir machen das nicht zum Spaß. Wir haben im letzten Jahr einen Fall gehabt, wo so ein verrücktes Girl einen Bankmanager gestalkt hat. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass wir seine Frau aus dem Lake River gezogen haben."

"Das ist ja furchtbar", stotterte Renee.

"Ich habe manchmal keine Ahnung, was in solchen Menschen vorgeht. Aber ich nehme meinen Job sehr ernst. Und diesen besonders. Ich liebe euch und möchte nicht, dass euch etwas passiert. Kapiert."

Renee legte dankbar ihren Kopf an Tara's Schulter. "Ich lieb dich auch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon's Wagen hielt in der Tiefgarage des Radiosenders und hoch konzentriert stieg Tara aus.

"Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe, ok?" Tara sah ihren Cousin an und Jon nickte.

"Bist du eigentlich auch bewaffnet?", wollte Joe wissen.

"Klar. Und falls du es wieder genau wissen willst. Ja, ich habe auch einen Waffenschein und die Waffe ist registriert. Sonst noch etwas?", antwortete sie schnippisch.

Jon pustete die Luft aus und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Da fangen die schon wieder an. Was ist nur los mit euch beiden?"

"Was fragst du mich? Ich habe ihr nur eine normale Frage gestellt", fauchte Joe.

"Es ist nicht die Frage. Es ist jedes Mal dieser skeptische Blick", zischte Tara zurück.

Joe schnappte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum, drehte sich um und ging davon. "Der solltest du mal nen Callboy zum Geburtstag schenken, Jon. Ich glaube sie ist sehr unbefriedigt."

Tara klappte die Kinnlade kurz runter, doch schnell fing sie sich wieder. "Ich kann dir mal zeigen, wie unbefriedigt ich bin."

Joe drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. "Nein, danke. Ich krieg andere Kaliber."

"In deinen Träumen Gorilla."

"Schluss jetzt ihr beiden. Joe, du gehst vor, wir kommen gleich nach."

Tara funkelte dem Samoaner hinterher und schnaubte laut auf.

"Dieses arrogante ekelige dämliche Arschloch."

"Hey, du fängst doch immer an."

"Jetzt halt du noch zu dem. Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich."

"Auf keiner. Ihr seid beide meine Familie."

"Pfft, wenn wir den in der Familie hätten, dann würde ich mich umbringen."

Jon kam nah an sie heran, verschränkte ihr die Arme hinter dem Rücken, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte und grinste sie an. "Wenn er in unserer Familie wäre, dann hättest du sicher nicht den Drang ihn flachzulegen Sweetheart."

"Ich den... flachlegen...den. Niemals! Du hast doch einen Knall Jon."

"Jaja, und die Erde ist eine Scheibe. Ich kenn die Frauen und ich kenne dich Sweetheart."

"Achja"

"Ja. So und nun lass ich dich los. Sonst komme ich zu spät zum Interview."

"Ok, aber lass diese doofen Sprüche du Arsch. Mit Anoai? Ich kotz gleich."

"Schon recht."

"Geh mal vor. Ich bleib dir auf den Fersen", sagte Tara und war sofort wieder in ihrem Job.


	3. Was liegt denn da

"Und es ist echt kein Problem, wenn ich hier penne?"

"Jetzt halt den Mund und schmeiß deine Sachen in Joe's Zimmer. Er kommt erst übermorgen wieder", sagte Jon.

"Aber du gibst mir ein frisches Laken von dir. Wer weiß, was der da in dem Bett so treibt."

Tara rümpfte die Nase und stellte ihre Tasche auf den Stuhl in Joe's Zimmer. Sie sah sich um und war jetzt doch erstaunt, dass er einen so guten Geschmack bei Möbeln hatte. Hier stand exakt dasselbe Sideboard wie in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

"Na, wie jeder Mann halt. Er holt sich jeden Abend einen runter, während er sich Pornos ansieht", feixte Jon.

"Ist ja ekelhaft", zischte sie und er lachte laut los.

"Na klar. So und jetzt lass uns eine Pizza bestellen, ich habe Hunger."

Sie wurde von ihrem Cousin Richtung Küche gezogen, wo er den Flyer des Pizzaservice aus der Schublade kramte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara spürte, wie jemand ihren Oberschenkel berührte und trat reflexartig zu.

"Autsch, verdammt nochmal", hörte sie Joe stöhnen.

Sie knipste die Nachtischlampe an und sah ihn verwundert an. "Was willst du denn hier?"

"Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen. Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

"Na, auf dich warten sicher nicht."

"Scherzkeks", antwortete er.

"Es war spät gestern Abend und Jon meinte, dass ich hier bleiben kann."

"Und da viel ihm nichts besseres ein, als dich in meinem Zimmer einzuquartieren. Die Couch hätte es auch getan." Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper.

"Ich sag ja, Arschloch", fauchte sie. "Und kann ich jetzt weiterschlafen?"

"Klar, die Couch ist sicher frei."

"Pfft, das glaubst aber auch nur du."

"Honey, es ist mein Zimmer."

"Aber meine Bettwäsche. Ich habe es frisch überzogen, weil ich nicht in deinem Schweiß pennen wollte."

"Ich glaube, ich penne dann morgen wohl eher in deinem Schweiß. Netter Anblick übrigens." Joe leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste sie an.

Tara sah an sich herunter und schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie nur mit einem Slip bekleidet war. Schnell zog sie sich die Bettdecke über die Brust, sprang auf und stapfte an ihm vorbei.

"Das findest du wohl lustig. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Warum sollte ich? So hässlich bist du jetzt auch wieder nicht", antwortete er trocken.

"Dämlicher Penner."

"Hey, die bleibt hier." Und mit einem Ruck hatte er ihr die Bettdecke weggezogen.

Sie riss die Türe zum Zimmer auf und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

Joe sah ihr lachend hinterher und ließ dann die Türe ins Schloss fallen. Nachdenklich fiel er auf sein Bett.

Er hatte sofort beim Betreten des Zimmers gesehen, dass Tara in seinem Bett lag, denn die Nachttischlampe brannte noch. Leise hatte er die Türe geschlossen, seine Tasche auf den Boden gestellt war an die Bettkante getreten. Tara lag seitlich zu ihm gedreht und hatte ein Bein um die Decke gewickelt. Nervös hatte er auf der Unterlippe rumgebissen, als er seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Vorsichtig hatte er seine Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift, das Licht ausgeknipst und sich neben sie gelegt.

"Warum pennst du hier", hörte sie am nächsten Morgen Jon's Stimme und richtete sich auf.

"Der Gorilla ist heute Nacht nach Hause gekommen und hat mich rausgeworfen", zischte sie.

"Hey, es ist ja schließlich mein Zimmer", knurrte Joe zurück, der am Türrahmen stand und sie anfunkelte.

"Warum bist du denn schon da?" Jon sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir waren mit den Interviews schneller durch und da ist Adam durchgefahren. Seine Schwester hat heute Geburtstag und er wollte sie überraschen."

"Ok", sagte Jon nur.

"Ich will aber gleich wieder los. Paul hat eine Autogrammstunde vor die Show gesetzt und ich wollte vorher noch trainieren."

Der Samoaner drehte sich um und verschwand Richtung Flur. Tara schnappte sich ihre Sachen vom Sessel und machte sich auf ins Bad.

"Was machst du?", kam von Jon.

"Duschen."

"Tara, du hast doch gehört das er gleich wieder los muss."

"Ach ja. Sein Pech." Mit einem Grinsen winkte sie und huschte nach rechts durch die Türe.

Als Joe wieder in die Küche trat, sah er sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist jetzt nicht ihr ernst, oder?"

"Leider ja. Ihr zwei seid echt nicht zum aushalten", sagte Jon und schüttete sich einen Kaffee ein.

Joe stand vor der Badezimmertüre und schmunzelte. "Sie hat nicht abgeschlossen." Dann drückte er die Klinke nach unten und trat ein.

Jon hob kurz die Hand um etwas zu sagen, dann winkte er ab, schnappte sich seine Zigaretten, betrat den Balkon und schloß die Türe hinter sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Joe das Bad betrat, drehte Tara sich in der Dusche um und öffnete leicht die Duschkabine.

"Hey, hast du den Arsch offen. Ich dusche", brüllte sie.

"Nein, ich dusche! Du hast gehört das ich gleich weg muss. So nicht Lady", antwortete Joe trocken.

Dann zog er sich seine Boxer von der Hüfte und kam auf sie zu. Sie wollte die Kabine wieder schließen, doch er hielt seine Hand dagegen, öffnete sie mit einem Ruck und trat hinein.

"Darf ich" Und ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, drückte er sie kurz weg und steckte seinen Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl.

"Dir geht es echt zu gut Gorilla. Raus hier", brüllte sie.

"Nö"

Tara stahl sich vor ihn und schnappte sich Jons Shampooflasche. "Na dann bleib doch. Aber wehe du berührst mich."

"Würde mir nie einfallen. Ich weiß doch, dass dich das dann feucht macht Schätzchen."

Tara hob den Kopf und sah ihn wütend an. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Du wärst doch froh, wenn du mich anfassen dürftest."

"Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Ich durfte schon ziemlich viele anfassen. Und ich denke mal, dass du froh wärst, wenn meine Hände über deinen Körper wandern würden. Und so wie du eben auf meinen kleinen Freund gestarrt hast, weiß ich das ich recht habe.

"Ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob dein Freund genauso groß ist, wie dein Ego", fauchte sie. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah ihn wütend an.

Joe drehte sich jetzt zu ihr und rückte ganz nah an sie ran. "Er kann sogar noch größer werden." Mit der linken Hand strich er ihr über die Wange und schob ihr eine Strähne hinter die Ohren. Tara war von dieser Berührung überrascht. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie verlor sich in seinen Augen. Mit der Zunge leckte er langsam ihr Ohr entlang und sie griff mit beiden Händen an seinen Hintern und zog ihn an sich ran. Als sie seine Erregung an ihrem Becken spürte, keuchte sie leise auf.

"Weißt du, was du machen solltest?", hauchte er.

"Was?", antwortete sie.

"Kalt duschen. Du bist einfach zu erregt."

Flink drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und trat aus der Kabine.

"Verdammtes Arschloch", zischte sie.

Er band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ lachend den Raum, ehe sie ihm die Shampooflasche nachwerfen konnte.

"Du hast dich doch nicht tatsächlich zu ihr unter die Dusche gewagt?", hörte er Jon, der auf dem Sessel saß.

"Aber klar doch."

"Du bist ein Penner? Wetten, ich kann das jetzt ausbaden. Was ist los mit euch beiden?"

"Wieso? Wir zwei verstehen uns prima. Du siehst doch, dass wir sogar schon zusammen duschen gehen", antwortete Joe und griff nach seiner Boxer und der Jogginghose, die über dem Sessel hingen.

"Du machst besser das du hier wegkommst. Ich habe auf Streit echt keinen Bock."

"Ich geh ja schon. Wir sehen uns später. Übrigens ganz schön Hot dein Cousinchen."

"Raus jetzt Anoa'i. Sonst muss ich ihre Ehre verteidigen und dich töten."


	4. It's for Charity

"Du hast echt einen an der Waffel oder Good." Tara schnaubte laut auf und sah ihn böse an.

"Hast du eine bessere Idee? Ich muss da hin und du weißt das. Auf solche Charity Veranstaltungen legt Vince viel wert. "

Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und legte ihre Beine über die Lehne.

"Und mit wem soll ich dahin gehen?"

Jon hatte den Kopf gesenkt und murmelte. "Naja, ich dachte du gehst mit J..."

"Wage es nicht diesen Namen auszusprechen."

"Doch, ich dachte an Joe."

"Kevin hat dich gestern Abend nicht zufällig zu hart am Kopf getroffen? Hast du den Arsch offen?"

"Wieso?

"Na, weil die Fans sofort denken, dass zwischen uns etwas läuft. Das ich Renees Cousine bin, haben sie auch sofort geschluckt", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige.

"Aber..."

"Nein, kein aber. Mit dem gehe ich auf keinen Fall."

"Na gut. Wie wäre es mit Claudio? Der sitzt auch neben mir an dem Abend."

"Damit könnte ich leben. Der hat eine Freundin in der Schweiz und die Leute wissen das."

"Gut, ich hatte schon mit ihm gesprochen, weil ich wusste das du wegen Joe ausflippst."

Er stand auf, schnappte sich seine Tasche von der Anrichte und öffnete die Türe. Ehe er hinaustrat, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Ach, ehe ich es vergesse. Die Damen müssen in Abendkleidern erscheinen."

Tara schnappte nach Luft. "Good, ich hasse dich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nervös überprüfte Tara ihr Outfit und nestelte wieder an ihrem Dekolette rum. Rennee, die neben ihr saß, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du siehst toll aus. Und lass das rumgefuchtel."

"Ich bin das halt nicht gewohnt. Man hat überhaupt keine Bewegungsfreiheit in dem Teil", antwortete sie.

Sie hielten vor der Camping World Stadium in Orlando, wo am heutigen Abend eine Charityveranstung stattfand. Claudio stand vor dem Gebäude und wartete schon auf sie. Ganz Gentleman hielt er ihr die Türe auf und reichte ihr seine Hand.

"Wow Tara, du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte der Schweizer und küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

"Dankeschön.", kam leise aus ihrem Mund.

"So wortkarg Tar? Kennt man gar nicht", feixte Jon.

"Arschloch", presste sie durch die Zähne. Dann hakte sie sich bei Claudio ein und folgte ihm in die Halle.

"Und deine Freundin war nicht sauer, dass du mit einer fremden hier hin gehst?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

"Ganz und gar nicht. Als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass du Bodyguard bist, war sie sehr beruhigt", antwortete er lachend.

xxxxx

Tara saß den ganzen Abend sehr angespannt in der Dritten Reihe zwei Plätze neben Jon und beobachtete die Menschenmenge. Auch wenn hier die meisten Gäste aus der WWE stammten, ließ sie ihren Blick immer wieder auf die Ränge schweifen, denn es gab immer wieder Schlupfwege, um in ein so großes Gebäude zu kommen.

Sie war so fokussiert, dass sie nicht wahrnahm, wie Joe sie immer wieder ansah. Er hatte die Luft angehalten, als Claudio mit ihr die Treppe hinuntergekommen war, denn sie sah bezaubernd aus. Das bordeauxfarbende Kleid ließ ihre Haut elfenfarben erscheinen und zum ersten Mal sah er sie mit den offenen schwarzen Haaren, die wellig über ihrer Schulter lagen. Colby und Jon entging hingegen nicht, wie er sie immer anstarrte und die beiden grinsten sich immer wieder an.

Nach einigen Ansprachen saßen sie nun beim Essen in der großen Halle. Und auch hier war Tara in ihrem Job, auch wenn sie wusste das ihre Kollegen ganz in der Nähe waren.

"Werd mal locker Tara. Hier wird mir schon nichts passieren", sagte Jon, lächelte sie an und steckte sich dann ein Stück Steak in den Mund.

"Es ist mein Job auf dich aufzupassen", zischte sie ihn leise an.

"Du kannst doch eh nicht sehr viel ausrichten, falls hier einer mit ner Waffe auftaucht", sagte Joe.

"Ach ja, und warum nicht?", blaffte sie ihn an.

"Hey, war nicht böse gemeint. Das du dich wehren kannst das weiß ich. Ich meine aber, dass du nicht mit einer Waffe gegenhalten kannst."

Sie legte ihre Serviette auf den Teller, drehte sich leicht zu ihm und beugte sich ein wenig vor. "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher Gorilla. Du weißt gar nicht, an welchen Stellen man überall eine Waffe bunkern kann."

Joe schluckte hart und ließ seinen Augen über sie gleiten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wo sie eine Waffe an ihrem Körper versteckt haben könnte, wurde ihm heiß. Colby schien in ihn hineinsehen zu können und grinste ihn an.

Ich kann dein Kopfkino regelrecht spüren Anoai. Pfui, und sowas von dir", raunte er und Joe warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu.

"Lass ihm sein Kopfkino Colby. Viel Spass dabei Gorilla. Komm, Claudio, wir gehen tanzen", meinte Tara, zog an Claudios Schlips und führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

"Du bist ein Arsch Colby", zischte Joe seinen Freund an, der daraufhin noch mehr lachte.

"Es sieht doch ein blinder mit Krückstock, dass du sie scharf findest.

"Sie ist trotzdem ein Biest."

"Hey, du redest von meiner Familie", kam von Jon.

" Mir egal"

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Tara wieder an den Tisch und ließ sich stöhnend nieder. "Mein Gott, der Schweizer hat eine Ausdauer."

"Und das sicher nicht nur beim Tanzen. Wär der nichts für dich Cousinchen?"

"Erstens. Nein, nicht mein Typ und Zweitens hat er eine Freundin", antwortete sie.

"Ach, ne schaut mal wer da kommt", sagte Jon und sah über Taras Schulter hinweg.

Als sie den Kopf drehte, seufzte sie leise auf.

"Hey Dave, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", sagte Colby und begrüßte Dave Bautista.

Der ging um den Tisch und begrüßte zuerst Renee und Mercedes.

"Hallo Tara, es freut mich dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte er sie dann freundlich.

"Es geht mir gut. Ich hoffe dir auch?", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an.

Nachdem er die Männer am Tisch begrüßt hatte, setzte er sich neben Jon. Joe entging nicht, dass Tara plötzlich viel stiller war und nervös an dem Tischtuch rumnestelte. Er sah kurz zu Jon und nickte ihm zu. Doch der schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wand sich wieder Ferwitt zu, der ebenfalls an ihrem Tisch saß. Erst als Dave wieder weg war, setzte er sich neben seinen besten Freund.

"Was wolltest du wissen?"

"Was ist denn mit deiner Cousine los? Sie war ja so nervös, als Dave auftauchte."

"Nun ja. Sagen wir es mal so. Sie hatten eine kurzes, aber heftiges aufeinandertreffen vor sechs Jahren gehabt."

"Sag jetzt nicht, dass sie auf ihn los gegangen ist? Zutrauen würde ich es ihr", sagte Joe leise und äugelte kurz zu ihr rüber.

"Losgegangen trifft es nicht wirklich. Tara sollte ihn damals im Auge behalten, als wir auf einer Convention waren. Die Frauen vom Leib halten, die ihm an die Wäsche wollten. Aber die Einzige, die es dann geschafft hat, war sie."

"Tara und Dave?"

"Yup. Es war eine einmalige Sache. Im Fahrstuhl des Hotels."

"Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf", grinste Joe.

"Worüber lacht ihr", hörten sie Renee über den Tisch rufen.

"Ach, wir plaudern über Fahrstuhlgeschichten", sagte Joe.

Tara sah zu Jon und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Du bist ein Penner Good." Sie sah kurz zur Türe und winkte einen ihrer Kollegen heran. "Passt du mal kurz auf, ich muss eben raus."

"Tara", versuchte Jon sie aufzuhalten, doch sie war schon zur Türe hinaus.


	5. Nicht schon wieder

Tara stand im Barclay Center am Anfang des Entrance und ließ ihren Blick durch die Zuschauer schweifen, als Jon's Musik ertönte. Mit seiner typischen Coolness, den verwuschelten Haaren und dem lässigem Gang bewegte er sich in Richtung Ring. Über ihr verstecktes Headset bekam sie die Ansage von Gregory, dass in den oberen Rängen alles in Ordnung sei und ihr Puls senkte sich wieder in den Normalbereich. Als jetzt Joe's Musik aus den Boxen erklang, hob sie interessiert den Kopf. Sie musste schon zugeben, dass er in seinem Ringgear gar nicht so schlecht aussah und grinste in sich hinein.

Sie sah den beiden ein paar Minuten bei ihrem Kampf gegen Colby und Kevin zu, gab dem Kollegen gegenüber ein Zeichen und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Empfangshalle, um auf Jon zu warten, der nach seinem Kampf noch eine Autogrammstunde in einem kleinen Raum in der Arena hatte. Tara checkte die Halle ab und positionierte sich neben einer Säule, wo sie alles überblicken konnte. Gregory ging an ihr vorbei, nickte ihr kurz zu und stellte sich ihr gegenüber an den Getränkestand.

"In fünf Minuten ist Jon hier", hörte sie Gregory in ihrem Ohr.

"Ist Trevor bei Renee?", wollte sie wissen.

"Yup. Die beiden werden solange im Backstagebereich bleiben. Ich gebe ihm dann Bescheid."

"Ok."

"Da kommen sie schon", sagte Gregory.

Tara legte ihren Fokus auf die Leute, die rechts und links von Jon standen, um jetzt schon ein Autogramm zu ergattern oder ein Foto zu machen, doch keiner dieser Personen fiel ihr irgendwie negativ auf. Erleichtert setzte sie sich jetzt hinter die beiden und folgte ihnen durch eine Flügeltüre. Jon bugsierte seinen Hintern auf den Tisch mit den Autogrammen und sah sie grinsend an.

"Und schon jemanden gesehen, der mich abmurksen möchte?"

"Nope, aber wenn du weiterhin alles so leichtsinnig aufnimmst, dann erledige ich das selbst", antwortete sie und schlug ihn mit der rechten Hand in den Nacken.

"Und du willst sicher gleich noch fahren?"

"Klar. Wenn wir früher da sind, können wir Tante Muriel überraschen. Hast du das Bild?"

"Yup, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich so darüber freuen wird. Sie hat sicher tausende von mir.´"

"Aber keines in einem weißen Anzug", sagte Tara.

"Du hast ein Bild im weißen Anzug gemacht. Das ist ja niedlich. Wann zeigst du es mir", wollte Joe wissen.

"Wenn die Hölle zufriert", antwortete Jon und setzte sich jetzt auf den für ihn gedachten Stuhl. "Selbst Renee habe ich es nicht gezeigt."

"Aber ich", kam von Tara.

" Miststück", zischte Jon.

"Danke für das Kompliment, der Herr", feixte sie und positionierte sich jetzt schräg neben ihn.

"Dafür zahl ich dir das jetzt heim", flüsterte Jon.

"Hää?"

"Joe, hast du Bock nachher mit uns zu fahren. Dann brauchst nicht alleine los. Colby sagte mir, dass er noch einen Tag hier bleiben muss."

Tara warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu und Jon sah sie an wie ein Unschuldslamm.

"Geht klar. Dann lasse ich Colb meinen Wagen da", antwortete der Samoaner, der fleißig seine Autogrammkarten vorsignierte.

"Super, wir freuen uns", meinte Jon und grinste jetzt in ihre Richtung.

Tara formte ein Arschloch und zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger.

"Alles einsteigen. Nächster Halt Jacksonville", rief Tara, warf ihre Tasche in den Wagen und stieg auf den Fahrersitz."

"Das du um diese Uhrzeit noch so gute Laune hast", gähnte Jon.

"Yup, wieder ein Tag geschafft, an dem du nicht angeschossen wurdest", antwortete sie, drehte sich zu ihm und grinste ihn an.

"Sehr witzig."

"Wo bleibt der Gorilla denn? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

"Tara, bitte bitte bitte. Und noch ein bitte mit Sahne drauf. Streitet euch nicht. Ich habe da keinen Bock drauf."

"Wenn der Gorilla mich in Ruhe lässt, bin ich ganz friedlich. Das weiß du doch."

"Natürlich. Nur das du jedesmal anfängst zu streiten."

"Dann soll er mich nicht immer so dämlich anglotzen."

"Mal drüber nachgedacht, dass er dich anstarrt, weil er auf dich stehen könnte", kam jetzt von Renee.

Tara drehte sich zu ihr um. "Das glaubst ja wohl selbst nicht. Als ob der..."

"Sorry, Paul hat mich aufgehalten. Wo darf ich meine Tasche hinstellen?", hörte sie Joe rufen.

"Ähm, im Kofferraum müsste noch Platz sein", antwortete Tara, die von Renees Aussage jetzt ein wenig verwirrt war.

"Oh, schau mal Darling. Jetzt raucht ihr Köpfchen. Das passt ihr aber jetzt gar nicht, was du ihr gesagt hast." Jon strich seiner Cousine über den Hinterkopf.

"Lass das Arschloch."

"Hab ich was verpasst?", wollte Joe wissen, als er neben sie auf den Beifahrersitz rutschte.

"Nö. Renee hatte mir nur gerade ne Frage gestellt, auf die ich keine Antwort weiß", antwortete Tara schnell.

"Ja genau", kam es sarkastisch von der Rückbank und Tara warf einen finsteren Blick in den Rückspiegel.

Die Fahrt verlief zuerst sehr redselig. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich über die heutigen Kämpfe und Renee recherchierte im Internet schon für die nächste Smackdown Ausgabe. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es stiller, da Jon und Renee eingeschlafen waren und Joe schrieb Nachrichten in sein Handy. Nur Tara war hoch konzentriert. Als sie an einer Tankstelle vorbeikamen, hielt sie kurz an.

"Ich besorge uns mal eben was zu trinken", sagte sie, stieg aus und ging langsam in Richtung Eingang.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten kam sie wieder und öffnete die Türe. Kurz sah sie auf den Rücksitz, wo Jon und Renee noch immer schlummerten. "Kannst du die bitte mal nehmen Joe? Und dann schnall dich bitte an."

Joe nahm die Flaschen, legte sie auf den Boden und sah sie dann kurz an. Tara stieg ein und schnallte sich ebenfalls an.

"Tu was ich dir sage! Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt", flüsterte sie und startete den Wagen. Joe griff nach dem Gurt und steckte ihn in die Verriegelung.

Tara fuhr von der Tankstelle und als Joe in den Rückspiegel sah, folgte ihnen tatsächlich ein Fahrzeug.

"Der ist schon seit Savannah hinter uns", sagte Tara.

Sie fuhren einen lange dunkle Landstraße entlang und sie steigerte plötzlich die Geschwindigkeit.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt", kam von Joe, der sichtlich nervös war.

"Ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen und mir erst mal sicher sein. Jon! Wach auf, aber lass den Kopf unten."

Jon schreckte auf der Rückbank hoch und sah sie verschlafen an.

"Kopf runter hab ich gesagt", schrie sie jetzt fast.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Wir werden verfolgt."

"Bist du sicher?" Jon lugte kurz nach hinten.

Renee lag immer noch auf dem Sitz, doch man hörte sie sofort leise schluchzen. Seit dem Jon angeschossen wurde, litt die sonst so taffe Blondine an Angstzuständen.

"Beruhige dich Renee. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass irgendetwas passiert."

"Und wie willst du das vermeiden?" Joe sah sie jetzt von der Seite her an.

"Jetzt fang nicht an mit mir zu diskutieren Gorilla. OK", fauchte sie.

Sie drückte einen Knopf an ihrem Wagen. "Wähle Trevor"

"Was gibt es Tara?", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Chefs.

"Wir werden verfolgt. Befinden uns auf der 520 Richtung Jekyll Island."

"Ok, dann fährst du am besten bis zum Quality Inn. Ich denke nicht, dass euch jemand bis in ein Hotel folgt, aber ich werde der Polizei dort schon mal mitteilen, dass du dich eventuell meldest. Paul informiere ich auch. Hast du alles dabei?"

"Was denkst du denn? Ich melde mich später wieder."

"Sei vorsichtig Tar."

Tara blickte erneut in den Rückspiegel und runzelte die Stirn. Der Wagen hinter ihr hatte an Fahrt zugelegt und kam jetzt nah an ihre Stoßstange.

"Joe, unter dem Sitz ist meine Tasche. Gib mir die Waffe darin. Sofort!"

Der Samoaner griff unter den Sitz, öffnete die weiße Tasche und reichte ihr die Pistole. Mit einer Hand entsicherte sie diese und legte sie in die Seitentüre, als sie einen lautes Scheppern hörten. Renee schrie laut auf und Jon knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Vordersitz.

"Was für ein Kranker?, rief Tara und drückte das Gaspedal durch. Doch wieder krachte der Wagen hinter ihr in sie rein. "Joe runter!"

Joe tat was sie sagte und legte seinen Kopf zwischen seine Knie. Tara ging plötzlich auf die Bremse, lenkte den Wagen nach rechts in den Wald und stoppte. Blitzschnell griff sie nach der Waffe und sprang aus dem Wagen. Doch das Auto fuhr in Windeseile davon. Sofort zückte sie ihr Handy und wählte den Notruf.

"Tara Good hier vom Security Service Hammer. Wir sind gerade auf der 520 von einem Wagen verfolgt und gerammt worden. Nein, er ist weg Sir. Ok danke."

Sie steckte das Handy in die Hosentasche und sicherte ihre Waffe. "Seid ihr verletzt?"

Jon stieg jetzt aus dem Wagen und zog sie an sich. "Danke Tar."

"Bist du verletzt?", wollte sie erneut wissen und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Renee? Joe?"

"Es geht uns gut", sagte Joe, der sich zu Renee gedreht hatte, die weinend im Auto saß.

"Die Polizei wird gleich hier sein. Jon, du gehst wieder in den Wagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob die zurückkommen."

"Also langsam macht mir die Sache doch Angst. Was gibt es für Psychos", sagte Jon, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile leichenblass war.

"Ich habe es dir von Anfang an gesagt. Und jetzt ab in den Wagen."

Nach etwa zehn Minuten hielten zwei Streifenwagen neben ihnen. Tara begrüßte die vier Polizisten und überreichte ihnen sofort ihren Dienstausweis. Dann schilderte sie die Situation und man nahm erste Spuren auf.

"Prima das sie sich trotz der brisanten Situation das Kennzeichen merken konnte. Das hilft uns sicher weiter", sagte einer der Officer, tippte dann kurz gegen seine Mütze und ging zum Dienstfahrzeug, um die Daten an die Zentrale zu geben.

"Wir werden uns gleich mit der zuständigen Polzeibehörde in Orlando in Verbindung setzen. Und ihnen drei geht es soweit gut?" Der Ältere der Officer wendete sich jetzt Jon zu, der neben Renee auf dem Bordstein saß.

"Geht schon. Ich schätze mal, meiner Freundin geht es schlechter." Er strich behutsam über Renees Knie.

"Wir fahren sie jetzt erst einmal zum Quality Inn. Den Wagen nehmen wir mit und untersuchen ihn."

"Vielen Dank. Bitte unterrichten sie mich sofort, wenn sie etwas wissen", meinte Tara und der Mann nickte.

Die Vier teilten sich auf und stiegen zu den Polizisten in die Autos. Müde und erschöpft kamen sie um viertel vor Eins am Hotel an und betraten die Rezeption.

"Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften. Ich vermute mal, dass sie die Vier von der WWE sind. Eine Mrs. McMahon hat für sie schon reserviert", sagte die nette Dame hinter dem Tresen.

"Steph ist ein Schatz", antwortete Joe und gähnte.

"Wir haben leider nur noch zwei Doppelzimmer frei."

Tara hob den Kopf und sah entsetzt zu Jon. Fast flehend sah er sie an und sie schluckte. "Na, für eine Nacht werde ich ihn schon ertragen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Renee mit mir zusammen sein möchte."

"Wer hier wen erträgt ist wohl die Frage", knurrte Joe, schulterte seine Tasche und nahm den Schlüssel, den man ihm hinhielt.

Tara sah erneut zu Jon, doch der wischte erneut die Tränen von Renees Wangen. Die Schwarzhaarige sah, wie verstört ihr Cousin war und wollte nicht, dass er sich aufregte. Stumm dackelte sie deshalb hinter Joe her. Am Zimmer drückte sie Jon und Renee einen Kuss auf die Wange und betrat dann den Raum. Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf die linke Bettseite, kramte ihre Kleidung hervor und ging dann Richtung Bad.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich schnell dusche? Muss ja fragen?", knurrte sie. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, denn sie wollte ja eigentlich nett sein.

"Klar, geh nur. Ich kann dir auch gerne wieder folgen. Dann geht's schneller", antwortete Joe trocken.

Tara warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Fang nicht wieder an Gorilla."

"So wie es in den Wald..."

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, was ich dir getan habe Arschloch? Ach, jetzt verstehe ich. Du kommst wohl nicht damit klar, dass eine Frau dir körperlich überlegen ist", fauchte sie und lachte laut los.

"Du mir körperlich überlegen? Träum weiter."

"Ach, im Krankenhaus sah das aber damals ganz anders aus. Und seitdem bist du auch so unausstehlich. Pussys Männerego ist gekränkt. Wenn ich gleich rauskomme, dann tröste ich dich ok. Und jetzt entschuldige mich." Sie betrat das Bad und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Joe schüttelte den Kopf und ging zur Balkontüre, um sie zu öffnen. Er trat in die dunkle Nacht und atmete tief ein. Seine Gedanken waren wild durcheinander und er griff fest um das Geländer. Warum schaffte sie es immer wieder, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben. Und warum törnte ihn das eigentlich so an. Kurz überlegte er, drehte sich dann um und marschierte Richtung Bad. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er hinein und sah sie böse an.

"Wird das jetzt zum Ritual? Hattest du nicht betont, dass du ganz andere Kaliber haben kannst? Also brauchst du nicht jedes Mal spannen, wenn ich dusche." Sie drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und ließ das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper laufen.

Joe ging auf sie zu, packte ihre Schulter, drehte sie und presste sie gegen die Wand.

"Hey, was soll das. Willst du mir jetzt beweisen, wie stark du bist. Kannst du gerne haben." Sie hob ihre Hand und wollte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Doch er umfasste schnell ihr Handgelenk und drückte es gegen die Wand. "Lass los Gorilla, sonst lernst du mich..."

Ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte, war Joe nach an sie herangetreten und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Seine Zähne knabberten an ihrer Unterlippe und Tara konnte ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Er drückte sich näher an sie und forderte mit seiner Zunge Einlass.

"Wird das wieder ein Spielchen wie das letzte Mal", zischte sie durch die Zähne.

"Keine Spielchen. Ich will dich Tara", stöhnte er und stupste erneut mit der Zunge gegen ihren Mund.

Tara gewährte ihm Einlass und sofort verschmolzen die beiden miteinander. Joe griff mit seinen Händen unter ihren Hintern, hob sie spielend hoch und drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand. Er löste den Kuss und wanderte mit seiner Zunge Richtung Wangenknochen bis hin zu ihrer Ohrmuschel.

"Weißt du was du tun solltest?", säuselte er.

Tara hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und öffnete die Augen. "Kalt duschen?"

Er grinste sie an und knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen. "Mich von den nassen Sachen befreien."

"Nichts lieber als das."

Ihre Hände fuhren unter den nassen Stoff, um es ihm vom Körper zu ziehen. Sie biss hart auf, als sie ihn vor sich sah und wie automatisch leckte ihre Zunge über seine Brust. Ihre Hände wanderten zu den Knöpfen seiner Jeans, die sie mit zittrigen Händen öffnete. Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger in den Bund gleiten und schob sie langsam von seinen Beinen. Joe legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss ihre Berührungen. Als ihre Fingernägel an seiner Haut kratzten, keuchte er leise auf. Er fuhr mit der rechten Hand unter ihr Kinn, zog es sanft in seine Richtung und legte sanft die Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Tara quiekte kurz auf, als er plötzlich seine Arme unter sie schwang und sie spielend leicht hochhob. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, ging er mit ihr ins Zimmer zurück und ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett nieder.


	6. Gedanken und Begegnungen

Als Joe am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war die Seite neben ihm leer. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Tara schon ihre gesamten Sachen aus dem Zimmer geholt hatte. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er drehte sich zu ihrer Seite und legte seinen Kopf auf ihr Kissen. Ihr Geruch war noch dort und langsam atmete er tief ein. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an letzte Nacht dachte. Er wusste eigentlich überhaupt nicht, warum seine Gedanken so Karussell fuhren, denn bisher hatten die beiden noch kein normales Gespräch geführt. Vom ersten Tag an hatten er und sie sich eigentlich nur angekeift. Vielleicht hatte sie recht. Vielleicht war sein Ego doch angekratzt. Doch alleine der Gedanke an dem Tag im Krankenhaus ließ ihn schmunzeln. Natürlich war er geschockt gewesen, als sie ihn an die Wand gedrückt hatte, doch er hatte auch einen besonderen Kick gespürt, als er ihr hilflos ausgeliefert war. Langsam stand er jetzt auf, schnappte sich seine Hose vom Boden und verschwand im Bad.

Tara saß im Frühstücksraum und nahm schon ihre Dritte Tasse Kaffee, als Jon und Renee an den Tisch trat

"Morgen Sweetheart. Gut geschlafen", begrüßte Jon sie und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

"Hmmm", grummelte Tara nur.

Jon schnaubte auf. "Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass ihr schon wieder gestritten habt. Was ist los mit euch beiden?"

"Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Es war alles friedlich", kam leise aus ihrem Mund.

Jon sah Tara genauer an, doch die zupfte lustlos an ihrem Croissant und starrte auf das Tischtuch.

"Du hast doch irgendwas. Ich kenn dich Tar. Du sprudelst sonst nur so vor Energie."

"Es ist nichts", zischte sie ihn an.

Jon sah zu Renee und dann wieder zu Tara. "Das darf nicht wahr sein."

"Was willst du Jon?", sagte sie jetzt genervt.

"Ihr hattet Sex?"

Tara hob erschrocken den Kopf. "Woher..."

"Du hast Kratzspuren am Dekollete", antwortete Renee und stupste sie kichernd an.

"Es tut mir leid Jon."

"Hey, du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich kenne ihn und ich kenne dich."

"Ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht ausstehen."

"Es war sicher nur die Aufregung gestern und da tut ein großer starker Mann, der dich in den Arm nimmt sicher gut." Jon zwinkerte seiner Freundin zu, die ihre Serviette vor den Mund nehmen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Das wird es gewesen sein. Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr. Die Polizei hat den Wagen heute morgen schon hergebracht. Ich werde die Taschen schon einmal einladen. Und ich muss den Officer noch anrufen, also lasst euch Zeit", sagte Tara, stand auf und verließ den Saal.

Tara hatte gerade ihr Handy auf die Ablage gelegt, als Joe neben ihr einstieg.

"Guten Morgen."

"Morgen", murmelte sie und vermied es ihn anzusehen.

"Du warst so schnell verschwunden."

"Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und dachte das ich schon mal den Wagen checke."

"Ich glaube du lügst und willst mir nur aus dem Weg gehen."

"Hör mal Joe. Das mit gestern hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja... Nein! Ich weiß selber nicht, was mich geritten hat und muss erstmal meine Gedanken sortieren, ok."

"Ok, ich will dir nur noch sagen, dass ich die Letzte Nacht sehr genossen habe. Ich hätte mich gefreut heute Morgen neben dir aufzuwachen, aber..." Er verstummte, als Jon und Renee die Autotüren öffneten.

Als die Vier gegen Dreizehn Uhr in Jacksonville ankamen und die Arena betraten, stürmten sofort ihre Kollegen auf sie zu. Besonders Colby freute sich, seine Freunde gesund wieder zu sehen und zog sie an sich.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es euch gut geht."

"Halb so wild Colb", sagte Jon.

Colby sah in wütend an und schlug ihn mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. "Vielleicht solltest du die Sache mal etwas ernster nehmen und hören was Tara und ihre Kollegen sagen."

"Hey, reg dich nicht so auf. Ja, du hast recht", antwortete Jon legte seinen Arm um Taras Hüfte. "Ich werde jetzt immer brav sein, Cousinchen."

"Wer's glaubt", meinte sie lachend.

"Tara, Paul und Vince möchten dich im Büro sprechen. Es gibt Neuigkeiten", sagte Stephanie, die ebenfalls hier war, um sie zu begrüßen.

"Ihr bleibt hier, verstanden, sagte sie zu Jon und Renee, die brav nickten.

Dann machte sie sich mit Stephanie auf den Weg zu Paul und Vince. Die Polizei hatte noch am Morgen die Ergebnisse der Kennzeichenüberprüfung an Trevor gefaxt und der hatte sie sofort an Paul weiteregegeben. Tara sah sich die Daten an und schnaubte leise.

"Na toll. Der Wagen ist gestohlen. Das bringt uns ja dann weiter."

"Trevor sagte mir aber, dass er die Gegend aus dem der Wagen stammt abcheckt. Vielleicht finden sich dort irgendwelche Hinweise", sagte Paul.

"Wir wollten uns noch bei ihnen bedanken, weil sie so reagiert haben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn einem von euch etwas passiert wäre", kam jetzt von Vince.

"Es ist mein Job."

"Natürlich und sie machen ihn prima. Ich bin ganz ehrlich, dass ich zuerst bedenken hatte."

Tara hob neugierig den Kopf. "Darf ich fragen warum?"

"Jon ist ihr Cousin und ich nehme mal an, dass man bei der Familie sensibler reagiert."

"Das haben sie schon recht Sir, aber ich bin dann eigentlich noch mehr darauf fokussiert nichts falsch zu machen."

"Ist schon ok. Mittlerweile habe ich keine Bedenken mehr. Ich hoffe aber wirklich, dass wir langsam etwas herausfinden. Denn Renee geht es mit der ganzen Sache nicht so gut. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass die Feiertage nahen und sie etwas ausspannen kann."

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Vorfall vergangen und Tara bummelte mit Renee durch die City von Vegas, um die restlichen Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen. Jon war mit Colby, Taylor und Ettore in seiner Wohnung und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Playstation spielen.

"Das wäre doch das Richtige für Kevin oder?" Renee hielt grinsend ein Decke hoch, auf der "Ich bin der Boss" stand.

"Kevin wird es freuen, aber ich befürchte das Colby nicht so glücklich darüber sein wird", antwortete Tara.

Alle wussten wie sehr Colby seien Yorkshire Terrier liebte und er genoss jede freie Minute mit dem Kleinen. Als er sich von seiner Exfreundin Leighla getrennt hatte, konnten sie es beide nicht übers Herz bringen, dem anderen dieses Kleine Wesen zu entreißen. Und da dachten sie sich, was bei Kindern klappte, müsste auch bei einem Hund funktionieren. Und so holte Colby Kevin jedes zweite Wochenende bei Leighla ab. Ab Anfang war die Stimmung natürlich sehr eisig zwischen den beiden gewesen, aber Kevin hatte es geschafft, dass die beiden sich wieder gut verstanden.

"Colby hat übrigens erzählt, dass Leighla einen neuen Freund hat. Er soll sehr nett sein", erzählte Renee.

"Ja, das hat er mir auch erzählt. Ich konnte trotzdem den leichten Unterton in seiner Stimme hören."

"Im Nachhinein sagt er ja, dass es ein Fehler war. Und ich will ehrlich sein, ich mochte Sara nie leiden, aber Colby musste mit ihr klar kommen."

"Das stimmt. Hier schau mal. Das wäre doch ein nettes Geschenk oder?"

Lachend hielt Tara eine Tasse hoch, die aussah wie ein Gorilla.

"Du willst Joe etwas schenken?", fragte Renee.

"Naja, Jon hat schon recht. Ich bin wirklich manchmal etwas fies zu ihm."

"Manchmal? Der arme Kerl schaut dich nur an und du flippst aus."

"Das ist es ja. Er schaut immer so skeptisch, als würde er mir total misstrauen."

"Du kennst unseren Big Dog nicht. Er ist so sensibel und macht sich Sorgen. Seine Ma hat mir erzählt, dass er bitterlich geweint hat, als das mit Jon passiert ist. Colby, Jon und er sind wie Brüder."

"Das weiß ich doch. Also hab ich mich entschlossen, dass er auch etwas bekommt. So bin ich an Weihnachten halt", sagte Tara und packte die Tasse in den Korb.

"Man sollte jemanden, mit dem man in der Kiste war, auch etwas schenken", feixte Renee und Tara schlug ihr auf den Oberarm.

"Blöde Kuh."

"Na, was denn? Jetzt sei mal ehrlich. Vermisst du ihn, wenn er nicht da ist?"

"Ja schon."

Die beiden gingen Richtung Kasse, als sich eine Frau an Renee vorbeischob und sie unsanft anrempelte.

"Hey, es geht auch langsamer", zischte Renee, die den Halt verlor und sich an einem Regal festhalten musste. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie der Frau nach, die sich kurz umdrehte und sie höhnisch ansah.

"Dann geh mit deinem fetten Arsch aus dem Weg Young", sagte diese und lief Richtung Ausgang.

"Das die Leute an Feiertagen immer so hektisch werden", fauchte Renee und strich ihren Mantel glatt.

Tara sah zu Renee und dann zum Ausgang. "Du bleibst hier an der Kasse stehen, ich komme sofort wieder."

"Was ist denn?"

"Sie kannte deinen Namen und sie war blond." Dann war sie auch schon zur Türe hinaus.

Sie lief an den Geschäften entlang in die Richtung, in der Frau verschwunden war, doch sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Tara holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer ihres Chefs, während sie zum Laden zurücklief.

"Hi Trevor. Ich glaube, dass wir gerade der Frau begegnet sind. Renee ist von ihr fast umgerannt worden und sie hat ihren Namen genannt."

"Bist du dir sicher?", hörte sie Trevor.

"Natürlich nicht. Aber Renee ist sehr unauffällig gekleidet und sie hat einen Hut auf. Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall mal die Aufnahmen vom Laden besorgen."

"Mach das. Kommst du dann nachher ins Büro?"

"Yup. Kannst du mir dann bitte Louis in Jon's Wohnung schicken. Bis später."

"Meinst du wirklich, dass sie das war", fragte Renee sie jetzt sehr nervös. Ihre Hände zitterten und Tara hörte, dass sie wieder den Tränen nahe war.

"Ist schon möglich. Aber beruhig dich bitte, Ok. Wir klären das hier gerade ab und dann fahren wir nach Hause."

Dann drehte sie sich zu der Verkäuferin hinter der Kasse und zückte ihren Ausweis. "Entschuldigen sie Mam, kann ich den Filialleiter sprechen?"

Die Dame klingelte nach ihrem Chef, der sich auch sofort bereiterklärte, Tara das Video auzuhändigen, nachdem sie ihm die Sachlage erklärt hatte. Sie bezahlten ihre Einkäufe und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Jon's Wohnung.


	7. Merry Christmas

Tara hatte den Heiligen Abend bei ihren Eltern verbracht und parkte ihren Wagen jetzt zwei Tage später vor Colbys Haus in Davenport. Sie holte die Geschenke aus dem Kofferraum und stapfte durch den Schnee zum Eingang. Gerade hatte sie die Erste Treppenstufe betreten, als die Haustüre auch schon aufgerissen wurde und Colby sie anstrahlte.

"Frohe Weihnachten", rief er und nahm ihr einige der Pakete ab.

"Wünsche ich dir auch." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Sie folgte ihm Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo schon emsiges Treiben herrschte. Colbys Eltern waren dabei den Tisch zu decken, sein Bruder tollte mit Kevin auf dem Sofa rum und Renee kam mit Schüsseln aus der Küche.

"Frohes Fest", schrie sie und bekam sofort ein Echo aus allen Richtungen.

Jon nahm ihr die restlichen Pakete ab, stellte sie auf den Tisch und zog seine Cousine in die Arme.

"Frohes Fest, Sweetheart. Na wie war es zu Hause?"

Tara verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Super! Mum hat wieder Rotz und Wasser geheult, Dad hat mir nen Vortrag gehalten, wie gefährlich mein Job ist und Lionel hat mir befohlen gut auf seinen berühmten Cousin aufzupassen", antwortete sie.

"War doch klar. So, und wo ist jetzt mein Geschenk?"

"Du kannst echt nie warten, was?" Tara zog ihm am rechten Ohr und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hallo Zusammen", hörte sie Joe hinter sich, der schnaubend seine Tüten auf den Boden fallen ließ. "Nächstes Jahr gibt es Gutscheine für alle, die sind nicht so schwer."

Tara schluckte, als sie ihn sah und nestelte nervös an dem Band von Jon's Geschenk rum. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er sich seinen Schal vom Hals wickelte und seine Mütze vom Kopf zog, die er dann ordentlich gefaltet auf die Kommode im Flur legte. Tara merkte, wie nervös sie wurde, drehte sich zum Kamin und sah sich die Fotos darauf an. Joe begrüßte Colbys Eltern und seinen Bruder. Als er seine beiden besten Freunde an sich gedrückt hatte, straffte er seine Schultern, schluckte kurz und trat hinter sie.

"Frohes Fest Tara."

Immer wenn sie seine rauchige Stimme hörte, zog sich ihr Magen zusammen. Mit leicht errötetem Gesicht drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

"Wünsche ich dir auch", antwortete sie und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sich vorbeugte und sie auf die Wange küsste.

"Das hier ist für dich", sagte er und hielt ihr ein kleines Päckchen hin. Ihre Anspannung löste sich und sie grinst ihn an. Dann ging sie zum Tisch und griff nach einer kleinen Tüte.

"Ich hab hier auch etwas für dich", sagte sie leise.

Sie ließ sich vor den Kamin fallen und riss das Papier auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine Tasse mit der Aufschrift "Größte Zicke des Universums"

Dann sah sie in seine Richtung und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Als Joe den Kopf hob, zuckte sie kurz mit den Schultern und gleichzeitig prusteten beide los.

"Na das passt doch prima. Danke", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr hochzuhelfen.

"Gern geschehen", antwortete sie immer noch nervös.

"Essen ist fertig", rief da auch schon Colbys Mutter und Tara pustete erleichtert die Luft aus.

Joe hatte noch immer ihre Hand in seiner, zog sie zum Tisch und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Dann setzte er sich neben sie. Jon, der die Situation beobachtet hatte, grinste vor sich hin.

"Gibt es eigentlich etwas neues von dieser Verrückten, Tar?", wollte Jon jetzt wissen.

"Müssen wir das heute besprechen?", antwortete Tara und griff zum Süsskartoffelauflauf.

"Yup, ich würde schon gerne Bescheid wissen. Dieser Freak hat meine Süße zu Tode erschreckt", meinte er.

"Der Wagen war wie eigentlich zu erwarten gestohlen. Er gehört einer alten Dame, die sich netter Weise bereit erklärt hat, dass unsere Leute von ihrem Haus aus die Nachbarschaft beobachten. Dort wohnen einige zwielichtige Gestalten, aber Trevor kann erst etwas tun, wenn er die Akten durch hat. Aber ich habe gestern mit Vince und Paul gesprochen..."

"Vince? Sag bloß du darfst ihn duzen?"

Tara grinste und nickte. "Yup, Big Boss hat mir gestern am Telefon das Du angeboten."

"Und worüber habt ihr geredet?"

"Das du jetzt noch weniger darfst wie vorher. Nur noch mit Begleitung. Und das gilt übrigens auch für Renee, Joe und Colby."

"Was haben wir damit zu tun?", kam jetzt von Joe, der verdutzt sein Besteck auf den Teller gelegt hatte.

"Wir haben uns noch einmal alle Fakten angesehen. Jon hat doch erzählt, dass die Frau gesagt hat, dass er sich von Renee trennen soll und das er Colby oder eher gesagt Seth überreden soll, zum Shield zurück zukommen."

"Stimmt, das habe ich total vergessen", sagte Jon.

"Wir vermuten, dass diese Irre den totalen Bezug zur Realität verloren hat. Sie sieht in Renee die Gefahr als Freundin und trauert dem Shield hinterher. Man weiß nicht, ob sie vielleicht auf die beiden zurückgreift, wenn sie merkt, dass ihr so unter Beobachtung steht."

"Da könntest du recht haben", sagte Colbys Dad und man sah das er ein wenig blass wurde.

"Wir werden alles tun, euch alle zu schützen. Ab morgen wird niemand von euch mehr alleine aufs Klo gehen können", antwortete Tara grinsend, um die Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben.

"Du bist so blöd", fauchte Renee, musste aber dann doch lachen.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen die Männer den Abwasch zu übernehmen. Renee durfte mit Taras Zustimmung Colbys Bruder Brandon bei der Abendlichen Runde mit Kevin begleiten. Tara hingegen schnappte sich ihren Cappuccino und ging draußen auf die Veranda, um mit Paul zu telefonieren.

"Hi Paul, Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich euch", begrüßte sie ihn.

"Dir auch. Und alles ok bei euch. Ich weiß, dass ich nerve, aber Stephanie lässt mir keine Ruhe. Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?"

"Nun ja. Als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich sie jetzt selbst auf Toilette nicht aus den Augen lassen werde, waren sie nicht sehr erfreut", antwortete sie lachend.

"Das kann ich mir denken. Gerade Jon steht nicht so auf Kontrolle."

"Es wird ja nicht für ewig sein. Hoffe ich zumindest."

"Ach, hier ist jemand, der dir Frohe Weihnachten wünschen möchte", sagte Paul und kurz hörte sie nichts.

"Frohe Weihnachten, mein Engel", hörte sie Dave Bautistas Stimme.

"Hallo Dave. Das wünsche ich dir auch. Geht es dir gut?"

"Prima. Amy und ich werden heiraten."

"Das gibt es nicht. Ich freue mich so. Bestell ihr ganz liebe Grüße von mir."

"Mach ich. Ok, ich reiche dich dann mal zurück. Vergiss mich nicht."

"Wie könnte ich Dave." Tara lächelte vor sich hin.

"Kommst du übermorgen mit den Jungs zurück?, hörte sie jetzt Paul wieder.

"Yup. Ich werde dir die Chaostruppe gesund und munter überreichen. Bis dann."

Tara nahm das Handy vom Ohr und steckte es in die Hosentasche. Als sie sich umdrehen wollte, sah sie Joe an der Türe stehen.

"Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen", sagte sie stotternd.

"Ich wollte dich auch nicht stören", antwortete er und kam näher.

"Das war Paul. Er wollte wissen, ob ich es euch schonend beigebracht habe, dass ihr nun keinen Schritt mehr alleine gehen werdet."

"Also ich habe keine Probleme damit, dass du ständig in meiner Nähe bist. Du?"

"Nein" Taras Stimme zitterte und Joe schien dies zu bemerken.

Er kam noch näher und legte seine Hände rechts und links neben sie ab. Schmunzelnd sah er sie an. "Sicher?"

Sie schluckte kurz und hob dann ihren Kopf. Als sie in seine grauen Augen sah, war es, als würde ein Blitz an ihr vorbeischießen.

"Nicht wirklich", stammelte sie.

Seine Finger fuhren leicht über ihre Hand und kurz drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Du hast mir irgendwie gefehlt in den drei Tagen."

"Irgendwie?"

Er nahm eine Haarsträhne von ihr zwischen seine Finger und spielte damit rum. "Hmmm. Ich hatte niemanden, mit dem ich streiten konnte."

"Ach, du brauchst jemanden zum streiten. Du hattest doch Jon da."

"Ja, aber der sieht nicht so sexy aus, wenn er wütend ist."

"Ich sehe also Sexy aus, wenn ich böse bin?"

"Oh ja."

Er beugte sich leicht vor und hauchte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Joe, ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist."

"Was?"

"Ich muss mich auf meinen Job konzentrieren und ich habe Angst, dass das in die Hose geht, wenn ich meine Sinne nicht beisammen habe", antwortete sie. Doch sie umschlang sein Becken und zog ihn ein wenig näher an sich heran.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht ablenke."

"Und was ist das hier gerade?"

"Hey, du hast jetzt Feierabend und wir sind privat. Und außerdem passt du gerade auf mich auf", flachste er und grinste sie frech an.

"Ich bin nie privat. Sogar jetzt habe ich alles im Blick. Oder ist dir der Zeitungsjunge aufgefallen, der zwei Häuser weiter steht."

Er hob den Kopf und sah nach rechts. "Verdammt, du bist gut. Nein, der ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Tara, ich weiß nicht was da zwischen uns ist, aber ich möchte es herausfinden. Ich krieg dich nicht auf meinem Schädel, verstehst du."

"Meinst du mir geht es anders. Zum Teufel, am Anfang konnte ich dich wirklich nicht ausstehen, aber jetzt..."

"Aber jetzt?"

"Ich vermisse dich, wenn du nicht da bist..."

"Dito", kam kurz aus seinem Mund, ehe er ihre Worte mit seinen Lippen stoppte.

"Hey, ihr Turteltauben. Es gibt Nachtisch", hörten sie nach einiger Zeit Colby rufen, der lächelnd an der Türe stand.

"Wir kommen schon", antwortete Joe, nahm Taras Hand in seine und zog sie mit sich ins Haus.


	8. Pure Angst

"Nimmst du diese Tasche noch Sweetie. Den Rest mach ich dann", sagte Joe und reichte Tara den Beutel.

Jon und er hatten einige Freunde zu einer Silvesterparty eingeladen und nun hatte er mit Tara und Renee die Restlichen Lebensmittel besorgt. Jon und Colby waren schon vor Ort und schafften Platz für die Stehtische, die Kevin und Adam im naheliegenden Getränkemarkt abholten. Die Drei wollten gerade über die Straße, als plötzlich ein Lieferwagen neben ihnen hielt. Ehe Tara irgendwie reagieren konnte, spürte sie nur noch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und alles wurde schwarz vor ihrem Gesicht.

"Tara, wach auf. Tara", hörte sie Joes Stimme weit weg.

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und stöhnte erst einmal auf. "Verdammte Scheiße, was ist hier los?"

"Geht es dir gut?"

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und erblickte Joe, der gefesselt an einem Heizungsrohr saß. Ein paar Meter weiter lag Renee auf einem Bett. Sie wurde nervös und Panik machte sich in ihr breit, als sie versuchte aufzustehen und bemerkte, dass sie ebenfalls festgebunden war. "Shit"

"Ist alles ok mit dir", wollte Joe erneut wissen.

"Ja, alles gut. Was ist mir dir?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf."

"Renee, was ist mir dir?"

Zitternd hob Renee jetzt ihren Kopf und schluchzte los.

"Nicht weinen", versuchte Tara sie zu beruhigen und machte sich erst einmal ein Bild.

Sie vermutete, dass sie sich in einem Keller befanden, denn es roch modrig und außer einem kleinen Fenster befand sich keinerlei Lichtquelle in dem Raum. Erneut versuchte sie sich von mit der Wand loszureißen, aber die Fesseln waren zu fest.

"Verdammter Mist", zischte sie.

Jon und Colby saßen währenddessen mit ihren Freunden und zwei Polizisten in der Wohnung. Mr. Sutter, vom Süßwarenladen an der Ecke hatte zufällig mitbekommen, was mit Tara, Joe und Renee passiert war und hatte sofort die Polizei alarmiert. Dann war er mit seinem Sohn die Straße runtergelaufen und hatte mit lautem Schreien auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.

"Sonst noch irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten Mr. Sutter", wollte der Officer wissen, der Jon gegenüber saß.

Der hockte mit bleichem Gesicht auf seinem Stuhl und blickte auf die Tischkante. Stumme Tränen liefern ihm das Gesicht hinab und immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Ashley, die neben ihm saß hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt und redete ihm leise zu. Pamela stand hinter ihm und streichelte behutsam seine Schultern. Windham stand im Wohnzimmer und telefonierte mit Stephanie, die sich in New York befand und sehr geschockt auf die Nachricht reagierte.

"Der Wagen hatte eine große Delle an der Beifahrertüre. Und auf jeden Fall war eine Frau dabei. Die Person war sehr zierlich gebaut", antwortete Mr. Sutter.

"Danke. Wir werden jetzt erst einmal die Überwachungskameras auf der Hauptstraße durchchecken lassen. Vielleicht ist er dort lang gefahren und wir kriegen das Kennzeichen", sagte der Polizist und zückte sein Funkgerät. Kurz sah er sich um.

"Sie können ins Schlafzimmer. Da haben sie Ruhe", meinte Colby und zeigte auf die Türe links. Der Polizist nickte und verließ den Raum.

"Es ist alles meine Schuld", brabbelte Jon leise vor sich hin. "Alles meine Schuld."

"Nichts ist deine Schuld. Hör auf damit", redete Pamela auf ihn ein.

"Natürlich. Diese Kranken wollen doch mich. Und jetzt? Verdammt, ich weiß nicht was ich mache, wenn den dreien etwas passiert", schluchzte er leise.

Colby setzte sich neben seinen Freund und zog ihn in seine Arme. "

Tara und Joe hoben erschrocken den Kopf, als die Kellertüre sich plötzlich öffnete und zwei Personen den Raum betraten.

"Oh, ich sehe ihr seid wach", sagte die Kleinere Person und drückte auf den Lichtschalter.

"Du?", fauchte Joe und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du kennst sie?", wollte Tara wissen.

"Kennen ist übertrieben. Sie ist ein Fan von uns. Auf jeder Autogrammstunde ist sie gewesen. Was willst du von uns?"

"Roman, beruhige dich. Ich möchte nur, dass mein Shield wieder zusammen kommt."

"Und darum schießt du auf Jon und kidnappst uns." Joe sah sie fassungslos an.

"PschtPscht, nicht aufregen. Das mit Jon tut mir wirklich leid. Aber es sollte eine kleine Warnung für ihn sein. Ich dachte mir schon, dass er sich von dieser Schlampe da nicht trennen wird."

"Was hast du gegen Renee?"

"Ich mag sie nicht. Sie passt nicht zu ihm. Ich habe euch lieber als Single."

"Du bist krank", sagte Joe.

"Nenn mich nicht krank", zischte sie ihn jetzt an. Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

"Ich werde das Problem aber irgendwie lösen. Bald wird er nicht mehr an sie denken."

"Lass deine Finger von ihr", schrie Joe sie an.

Ängstlich sah er, wie sie auf Renee zuging, sie an den Haaren vom Bett riss und auf den Boden warf. Die Blondine keuchte vor Schmerzen auf.

"Tess, mach nen ruhigen ja", sagte jetzt der Mann, der immer noch an der Türe stand.

"Halt's Maul Pauli", zischte sie ihn an.

Tara musste irgendwie reagieren. "Lass sie in Ruhe. Bitte. Sie ist überhaupt nicht mit Jon zusammen."

"Natürlich nicht. Wen willst du verarschen, Schätzchen."

"Nein, sie ist wirklich nicht mit ihm zusammen. Ich..ich bin mit ihm zusammen. Warum meinst du bin ich immer bei ihnen?"

"Weil du ihre blöde Cousine bist?"

"Die Geschichte mit den beiden ist nur Storyline. Mich kennt niemand und Renee ist sehr gefragt. Deshalb meinte Mr. McMahon das es besser wäre, wenn die beiden ein Paar spielen."

"Ich glaube dir nicht."

"Doch wirklich. Ok, lass mich dir mein Handy zeigen. Es befindet sich in der linken Hosentasche. Da sind Fotos von unserem letzten Urlaub auf Maui", sagte Tara sichtlich nervös.

"Gut, aber keine krummen Dinger. Pauli!"

Joe erschrak fürchterlich, als der Mann eine Waffe zog und sie in Taras Richtung hielt. Die Frau ging hinter Tara und löste langsam ihre Fesseln. Kurz drückte Tara ihre Fäuste zusammen und griff dann in ihre Hosentasche. Sie entsperrte das Handy und öffnete ihre Bildergalerie. Dann hielt sie der Blonden das Telefon hin.

"Wir sind schon seit 3 Jahren ein Paar. Wir haben es so gut wie es ging geheim gehalten, weil wir natürlich auch denken, dass er als Single besser ankommt. Und als man dann diese Storyline eingebaut hatten, dachten wir ok."

Tess sah sich die Bilder nacheinander an und Tara war nervös, ob sie ihr die Story abkaufte. Sie hatte vorgesorgt und alte Bilder von ihrem letzten Urlaub mit Photoshop bearbeitet und Jon darin eingefügt. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als Tess sie plötzlich starr ansah.

"Ok, dann bist du halt mit ihm zusammen. Nur zu dumm, dass ich dich auch nicht mag", zischte sie.

"Tess, nun ist mal gut. Weißt du überhaupt noch, was du willst", kam jetzt von Pauli.

"Halt die Klappe", brüllte sie ihn an. "Los lass uns nach oben gehen. Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir jetzt machen."

Die Freunde der Drei saßen noch immer wartend in Taras Küche, als es plötzlich an der Türe Sturm klingelte. Colby öffnete und Trevor, der völlig außer Atem war, stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Jon sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und sah ihn flehend an.

"Wir wissen, wo sie sind. Tar hat es irgendwie geschafft ihr Handyortung zu aktivieren."

"Handyortung?" Colby sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Meinst du ich lasse meine Leute ohne irgendwelche Sicherheiten. Jeder hat in seinem Handy einen kurzen Code. Wenn er den drückt, wissen wir, wo er sich befindet. Es ist nicht eines dieser normalen. Für Außenstehende ist es auf dem Handy auch nicht zu finden", antwortete er.

"Und wo sind sie jetzt", wollte Jon wissen.

"Sie befinden sich in einem Haus in der Tale Avenue. Es gehört einer Tess Alstran. Ihr müsstet sie eigentlich kennen. Sie ist auf jeder Autogrammstunde zu finde. Stephanie hat sie sofort erkannt."

"Warte? Tess, ja natürlich. Diese blonde aufdringliche Person. Sie ist schon öfters negativ aufgefallen, weil sie anderen Fans gegenüber sehr barsch war", sagte Colby und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Leider ist sie auch keine Unbekannte bei der Polizei. Mehrfache schwere Körperverletzung und eine Verhandlung wegen versuchten Mordes an ihrer Cousine, welches aber wegen mangelnder Beweislast eingestellte wurde, weil die Cousine die Anzeige irgendwann zurückgezogen hat. Diese Person würde über Leichen gehen", meinte Trevor.

Jon hob abrupt den Kopf und man sah, wie ängstlich er war. Dann sprang er vom Stuhl und griff nach seiner Jacke. "Worauf warten wir noch. Wir müssen dahin."

"Lass die Polizei ihre Arbeit machen", antwortete Trevor und legte behutsam seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

"Aber wir können hier nicht so tatenlos rumstehen", schluchzte Jon plötzlich erneut los.

Adam umschlang ihn von hinten, drehte ihn zu sich und Jon vergrub sich in seiner Brust. Pamela schluckte, als sie ihn so in den Armen des Hünen sah. Man war es von Jon nicht gewohnt, dass er soviele Gefühle zeigte. Ashley stand stumm an der Fensterbank und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Tara wartete, bis die beiden aus dem Raum waren und versuchte jetzt, sich irgendwie aus dem Seil zu befreien.

"Ich hoffe, die Polizei reagiert schnell. Renee wird das nicht lange durchhalten", flüsterte sie und sah besorgt zu ihrer Freundin, die immer noch zitternd auf dem Boden lag.

"Die Polizei?" Joe sah sie ratlos an.

"Ich habe die Handyortung aktiviert. Zu gut, dass diese Bitch mir das mit der Beziehung abgekauft hat."

"Aber ich habe Angst, dass sie dir etwas antut", kam leise von Joe.

"Hey, ich habe versprochen, dass euch nichts passiert."

"Immer im Job, huh. Darling, ich habe Angst um dich."

"Ich weiß. Und, naja falls... Ich liebe dich, weißt du das eigentlich? Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange. Aber ich will irgendwie nicht mehr ohne dich sein. "

Joe schluckte hart und er musste die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Die Kellertüre ging erneut auf und Tess betrat den Raum.

"Wir werden jetzt eine kleine Reise unternehmen Bitch. Irgendwie haben die Bullen wohl doch etwas rausbekommen. Aber mit dir an meiner Seite habe ich sicher keine Probleme", zischte sie, schlug Tara mit der Pistole auf den Kopf und grinste. Tara wurde es kurz schwummrig, doch sie ließ sich von Tess hochheben. Sie blickte noch einmal kurz zu Renee, die ängstlich zu ihr sah und lächelte ihr kurz zu. Als sie auf Joe sah, schluckte sie kurz und formte ein "Ich liebe dich". Dann wurde sie von Tess die Treppe raufgeschubst.

Sie durchquerten die Küche und Tess öffnete die Haustüre. "Ich gehe jetzt zu meinem Auto. Nur ein Zucken von euch Bullen und ich schieße ihr eine Kugel in den Schädel", schrie Tess und drückte Tara nach vorne.

Die Sonne blendete Tara und sie musste kurz die Augen zusammenkneifen, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Draußen standen mehrere Polizeiautos und sie sah Greg ihre Kollegen hinter einem der Wagen stehen.

"Miss Alstran, bitte machen sie nichts unüberlegtes. Wir können über alles reden", rief einer der Officer.

"Ich will das ihr Mr. Vince McMahon anruft. Ich will mit ihm reden", sagte Tess und Tara bemerkte das sie sehr nervös war, da die Waffe an ihrer Schläfe zitterte.

"Natürlich." Der Polizist winkte einen Kollegen zu sich und redete kurz mit ihm.

"Pauli, hol du Roman", ries Tess.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die Türe erneut und Pauli kam mit Joe aus dem Haus. Jetzt erst sah Tara, dass Joe doch stärker verletzt war, wie er dachte. An seinem Hinterkopf klaffte eine riesige offene Wunde. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und Tara ahnte, dass er eine Menge Blut verloren haben musste.

"Bitte Tess, lass Joe gehen. Er wird sonst sterben", stotterte Tara und sah ängstlich zu ihr rüber.

"Halt die Fresse, du Schlampe", zischte Tess.

"Jetzt reicht es Tess. Sie hat recht. Er kann ja kaum noch stehen", schrie Pauli sie jetzt an. Dann sah in die Richtung eines Polizisten. "Ich werde ihn jetzt zu euch rüberschicken. Eine falsche Bewegung und die Frau stirbt."

Dann schob er Joe vor sich und nickte mit dem Kopf, dass er in die Richtung des Autos gehen sollte. Joe sah zu Tara, die leicht den Kopf schüttelte. "Geh Joe"

Langsam machte Joe sich auf in Richtung Wagen und wurde dort sofort von zwei Männern in Sicherheit gebracht. Tara atmete vor Erleichterung erst einmal tief durch. Als Pauli wieder zu ihnen kam, sah Tara wie er schluckte und dann seine Waffe auf Tara richtete. "Lass die Frau gehen Tess. Wir kommen hier eh nicht raus. Und ich will nicht den Tod eines Menschen verantworten müssen."

"Du feiger Hund. Ich hab gewusst, dass du einen Rückzieher machst."

"Jetzt halt den Rand. Ist es das alles Wert, nur damit du deine Phantasien zur Realität machen kannst. Das ist alles Show. Es gibt keinen Roman, keinen Dean und keinen Setz. Es ist alles Fiktion."

"Halt deine Fresse. Natürlich gibt es sie."

"Tess, hör endlich auf damit", schrie Pauli. Noch immer mit der rechten Hand die Waffe auf Tess zielend, löste er mit der linken Taras Fesseln. Tara durfte keine Zeit verlieren und suchte sofort den Augenkontakt zu ihrem Kollegen Greg. Die beiden kannten sich seit fünfzehn Jahren und brauchten keine Worte. Greg ging langsam hinter ein Auto neben ihm, zog seine Waffe und zielte. Ein Schuss hallte durch die Straße und Tess ließ ihre Waffe fallen. Tara trat ihr in dem Moment das Knie weg, sodass sie zu Boden fiel. Pauli ließ seine Waffe fallen und hockte sich sofort mit den Händen über den Kopf hin.

"Es tut mir leid Miss. Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt", sagte er leise zu Tara.

Sofort kamen mehrere Polizisten und nahmen die beiden fest. Greg kam auf Tara zugestürzt und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Danke Greg."

"Hey, wir zwei verstehen uns, huh?"

"Wie immer. Wo ist Joe?"

"Sie haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich habe Trevor schon informiert. Es sind schon alle unterwegs."

Renee wurde im Arm einer Polizistin aus dem Haus geleitet und sofort schluchzte sie los, als sie Tara sah. Die nahm die Blondine in ihre Arme. "Es ist alles vorbei, Süsse. Geht es dir gut?"

Renee nickte. "Was ist mit Joe?"

"Sie haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Wir müssen sicher noch unsere Aussage machen, dann fahren wir sofort hin. Oder brauchst du einen Krankenwagen?"

"Nein, alles gut. Bin nur ein wenig zittrig", antwortete Renee.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden betraten die beiden das Krankenhaus, wo sie von weitem schon ihre Freunde sahen. Als Jon sie erblickte, kam er auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und immer wieder küsste er beide auf die Stirn.

"Es ist alle ok, Großer. Du erwürgst mich noch", sagte Tara nach einer Weile.

"Ich hatte solche Angst um euch", stotterte er leise.

"Ich weiß. Wie geht es Joe?"

"Keine Ahnung. Er ist schon so lange im Untersuchungsraum. Aber er hat uns noch erzählt, dass du dich als meine Freundin ausgegeben hast. Warum..."

"Weil ich sonst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben wäre", kam von Renee, die Tara jetzt ansah. Renee Paquette nahm erst jetzt wahr, dass Tara ihr damit wohl das Leben gerettet hat.

Jon zog seine Cousine erneut in die Arme. "Ich müsste dich eigentlich verprügeln, weil du immer so Risikofreudig bist. Danke Sweetie."

"Jajaja, ist schon gut. Ihr könnt ja euer erstes Kind nach mir benennen", sagte Tara. Sie hasste es, wenn sie im Mittelpunkt stand.

Paul kam jetzt aus dem Untersuchungszimmer und alles auf dem Flur verstummte und fokussierte ihn. "Es geht ihm gut. Ich soll den Sauhaufen und sein Baby reinschicken."

Das ließen Jon und Colby sich nicht zweimal sagen und stürzten sich in das Zimmer. Als Tara ihnen folgte, schmunzelte sie, als die Drei innig umarmt auf dem Bett saßen und um die Wette schnäuzten.

"Man und das nennt sich Männer heutzutage", feixte sie.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. "Geht es dir gut?"

Joe griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sie zu sich runter und küsste sie auf den Mund. "Jetzt ja."


End file.
